Wheeled carts are used everywhere for the convenience of a shopper in a large mall or in a small store where several items may be purchased by a customer and taken to a checkout counter or to an exit and on to a personal automobile for transportaion elsewhere. Customer carts have typically been made of wire frames, riding on four wheels, and being somewhat nestable. Other carts are owned by the customer and are brought from home to the shop and back home again. These carts, in order to be as easily transportable as possible, are usually two-wheeled carts having a collapsible/expandable frame. There are no such collapsible carts on the market today that are specifically designed to ease the problem of loading and unloading by one whose back is weak.
It is an object of this invention to provide a shopping cart that eliminates the need for the user to bend his or her back too much in loading or unloading the cart. It is a specific object of this invention to provide an improved cart that has an elevatable shelf for holding shopping packages. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.